


Yo solo te observaba, querido.

by aprincesscrown



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprincesscrown/pseuds/aprincesscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una de esas tantas invitaciones a tomar el té. Martín llega a interrumpir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo solo te observaba, querido.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí el 2010 y tenía ganas de publicarlo. Le cambié un par de cosillas pero sigue siendo bastante simple :'D
> 
> Igual le tengo mucho cariño, así que no quería que pasara al olvido.
> 
> Manuel y Martín (c) Rowein  
> Arthur Kirkland (c) Himaruya H.

 

##  **Yo sólo te observaba, querido.**

 

Es una de esas tantas invitaciones a tomar el té.

Yo la acepté gustoso, claro. No perdería la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado, observarte ingerir esa bebida que, por cosas del destino, disfrutamos ambos de su exquisito sabor, en cualquier época del año, a cualquier hora del día.

Es algo gracioso.

Abres la puerta de tu casa con esa cordial sonrisa tuya, aquella que me dedicas cada vez que puedes. Claro, a uno que otro idiota que vive cerca de mí también. Entiendo que nos admires tanto, llevamos una gran historia por detrás, poseemos aquel poder que tanto anhelas. Pero nuestra relación es aún más especial, ¿No es así? Porque nosotros somos muy parecidos; aislados en nuestros propios hogares, tan lejos de quienes estimamos profundamente.

Por tantos años hemos sido tan, tan buenos _amigos_.

Me invitas, con ese extraño lenguaje tuyo, a que tome asiento. “Mi casa es tu casa”, mencionas y señalas una silla situada justo al lado de la que tú acabas de posarte. Oh, Manuel, tu casa es casa de muchos, por lo que tengo entendido. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza al recordarlo, gran parte de ti mismo has perdido por culpa de tus superiores. Y pensar que en tu pasado, el pueblo de tu propia madre luchaba por defenderlo y mantenerlo como propio. Eso me enerva, y a mí que me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido tan solo mío…

Sonrío ante mi propia estupidez, y me siento a tu lado.

Una criada deja en la mesa un par de tazas finas (esas que utilizas únicamente cuando naciones importantes como yo te visitan) llenas de té negro, humeante y seductor, encima de unos diminutos platos del mismo juego de porcelana, y unas cucharas para endulzar la bebida con el azúcar que acaba de ser puesto al lado. Tú le agradeces con una radiante sonrisa, mencionándole que ya puede retirarse.

Quizás se inclinó con respeto y se fue, quizás añadió algo más y yo no lo sé. Yo sólo te observaba, querido _._ A ti y tu radiante sonreír. ¿Te habrán dicho alguna vez que deberías hacerlo más seguido? Es que te ves tan hermoso cuando lo haces.

De hecho, el deseo fue irresistible. Con mi única caballerosidad inglesa (envidiable, por supuesto), te hago el alcance, con mi mejor cara de galán. Creo que me parezco a Francis con esta faceta, pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Alcanzo tu mano con la mía, y te observo directamente para mencionarte lo bello que eres cuando sonríes. Más bello de lo que eres todos los días.

¡Ah! Pero te has sonrojado, eso me hace sentir poderoso. Te limitas a esquivar mi mirada, mordiendo tu labio inferior. Me tientas a besarte, mi querido Manuel. Y nunca fui bueno resistiendo tentaciones. Es cosa de voltear a ver mi pasado.

Observo como abres tu boca para emitir una respuesta, y justo en ese momento por la puerta se aparece _ese._ Dudo que lo hayas invitado también, ¿Cierto? Es muy poco probable, porque aparte de apuesto eres astuto, y estás al tanto de la relación que mantengo con aquel sujeto.

¿Mencioné alguna vez que lo odio? Quizás, pero no me cansaré de decirlo. Lo odio a él y a toda su estirpe, y no le importa en lo absoluto. Él me odia del mismo modo.

Ambos nos vemos con rencor, nos sostenemos las miradas en una guerra que sabemos, no terminará hasta que tú, mi querido, interrumpas para acabar con ella, porque obligatoriamente ambos centraremos nuestra atención en ti. Y lo haces, te levantas bruscamente de tu asiento para acercarte al rubio parado en el umbral de la puerta. Él te sonríe, de esa forma que me enfurece, creyéndose el gran galán. Te toma descaradamente de la cintura para atraerte en un abrazo. Tú lo empujas con toda la fuerza de tu delgado cuerpo, y lo insultas con todas las palabras que, estoy seguro, tanto él como yo desconocemos su significado.  Es que tu vocabulario es tan… único, y por eso me encantas. A veces, todo lo que creo conocer de ti se derrumba en un instante.

Le preguntas, de forma nada amigable ni cortés, el por qué de su indeseada presencia esta tarde. Él te responde con toda la simpleza del mundo, que mientras yo esté cerca él no te dejaría solo. Frunciendo el seño, le sostengo la mirada llena de rencor otra vez. Creo que es la décimo quinta vez que ese desgraciado arruina algún momento que tenemos los dos juntos.

Lo vuelves a ofender, aludiendo que debe retirarse. Yo sé que te contienes en mi presencia, José Manuel, y no le dices todo lo que le tienes que decir. Deseas quedar como un caballero educado frente a mí, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que eso no sirve de nada? Yo sé que no lo eres, por eso me haces desearte aún más. Y a él también, al parecer. Está resignado a quedarse, tanto tú yo sabemos que ya no vale la pena pedirle que se retire, no lo va a hacer. Es tan terco como yo.

Por eso te vuelves a sentar a mi lado, él te sigue, sentándose a tu otro costado. Estás entre medio de ambos, entre nuestras miradas. Porque ambos te observamos, sabemos que intentas relajarte mientras ingieres de tu té, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Vuelves a dejar la taza encima de su plato, y me sonríes con cortesía, ¿A modo de disculpa, quizás?, disimulando la molestia que te causa el desgraciado que está a tu lado. Ay, Manuel. Mi querido José Manuel. ¿Para qué aparentas?

Sí, yo creo conocerte muy bien, República de Chile. Por eso sé que debo dejarte con él en este momento. Por mucho que me duela en el orgullo, yo sé que conmigo no eres el mismo. Con él no debes aparentar ser algo que no eres. Eres libre de ser tu mismo, y te ama por eso. Te ama a pesar de todo, saca de ti ese lado que yo nunca podré ver, porque es sólo para él, ¿Verdad? Lo descubrí una vez, esa mirada de amor, ese mismo que negarás siempre que puedas y como puedas.  Con él traes una tan larga historia por detrás, y tienen una que hacer en el futuro.

Y nosotros sólo estamos destinados a ser amigos. Grandes amigos.

Me levanto de mi asiento, y con toda la cortesía que poseo te menciono que debo retirarme, que tengo asuntos pendientes en mi casa por resolver. Me miras con algo de tristeza, luego observas con rabia al individuo a tu lado, que sólo se limita a sonreír. Oh, pero bueno, no voy a irme sin antes devolverle el favor al bastardo. Tomo delicadamente tu mano para marcar un gentil beso en ella, luego en tu sonrojada mejilla para irme satisfecho, antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo.

Pero aunque yo gane la batalla, finalmente la única guerra en la que Argentina me vencerá es en esta.

Porque ambos se aman, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. ¿Verdad, Manuel? Pero yo siempre te observaré, querido. Seré tu mejor espectador.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento la existencia de esto -Se va a esconder bajo una piedra-


End file.
